Busted!
by JESSting123
Summary: El and Liv have been dating secretly for months and it has been working well. What happens when people start to find out? Used to be I Don't Have A Title Yet! Hahahahaha! R&R my pretties! Yes, I am crazy. But it's a great story! Read it and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yea, they aren't mine. Dickie won't lemme have 'em. Little ass.

Author's Note: This is my first SVU fic but I've read a ton of them. It is of course, the best pairing ever, EO!!!!!!!! Whoo hoo! Well R&R please! No flames!

**Important Info: Liv and El have been dating for a few months but no one knows except Casey because, Liv is a girl and she has to have someone to talk to about her sex life! Duh! Okay, here it is.**

Olivia walked out of her bathroom wrapped in a blue fluffy towel and smiled at the sight before her. Her partner, her best friend, and most importantly her boyfriend laid on her bed. Yes, it was one person. Sometime during the 45 minutes she was in the shower he had rolled from his side of the bed to her's and had his head buried in her pillow taking deep breaths and sniffing. He was awake.

"Baby, does my pillow smell good or something?" Olivia asked, amusement coloring her words.

"Well, yes, my dear. It does," He answered, laughing lightly and turned his head to stare into her chocolate brown eyes. She laughed and made her way to her dresser but was stopped when a pillow hit her in the back. She turned and mock glared at him then made her way, slowly, tantilizingly toward him, swaying her hips just a little more than usual. The smile on his lips grew and he pushed himself up in a sitting position. She smiled and bent over, kissed him chastely on the lips and backed away quickly.

"You are a sneaky little devil you know that?" He asked and his grin grew even more.

"Uh huh. I know," She answered and smiled then walked back to her dresser to pull out some clothes.

"Aww, Livvie! Come on! We don't even have to work today! Why, oh why are you getting dressed? It's like a sin!" He whined and she laughed.

"Well, El, considering you have to pick your kids up in, oh let's see, two hours, I figured you and I shoulr probably get dressed and grab some food before you have to get them and leave me," She said and smiled but sat beside him on the bed and rested her head against his chest.

"Yea, Liv, _two hours_! That's like an eternity! We could have _so_ much fun in two hours and I would still have time to go get the kids! Pwease Wivvie?" He whined and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap and laughed. She smiled and cuddled into him then flipped over and stradled him.

"Fine, you wanna whine about it? Then I'm sure I know how to get you to shut up," She smiled suductively and pushed him onto his back. He pulled her towel off and she tugged his boxers down.

It didn't take long to shut him up.

Elliot walked into his apartment Kathleen, Elizabeth, and Dickie in tow. "You guys want anything to eat?"

"Yea!" Came the unanimous reply from the teenagers. He laughed and walked into the kitchen to make sandwiches.

"Aww, Daddy! This is a great picture! Liv looks so pretty!" He heard from living room from his youngest daughter, Elizabeth.

"Which one is it, Liz?" He called back and the only thing that answered him was dead silence. Worriedly, he walked back to the living room and looked from the twins to Kathleen and gulped when he saw what was dangling from her hand.

"Uh, Daddy, I don't think this is yours," Kathleen finally muttered. A lacy black and pink Victoria's Secret bra hung from her hand and she raised her eyebrows in a very Elliot-like fashion.

"Yea, uhm, why don't you give me that? I'll uhm, I'll put it up," He stuttered and walked towards her his hand outstretched.

"Oh, no you don't! We wanna know who's it is," Three sets of eyes were locked on him and his face was suddenly beet red. "Well, Daddy, who's is it?"

"Listen, Kathleen, we can talk about this later. You guys need to eat lunch, so go in the kitchen and eat. Your sandwiches are already made," He said his voice suddenly became demanding and he attempted to snatch the bra from her hand, again failing.

Suddenly they heard the door open in the next room and a muttered female voice, "My God, I cannot believe I left my friggin bra here Case! I'm just glad they aren't here yet and I have a key."

"Yea, you're lucky. I just hope that he didn't park in the parking garage.For your sake at least," They heard another female voice answer.

"Yea, I sure hope so too," Two women walked into the living room and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of four Stablers standing in the living room, one with a bra dagling from her hand and all with stunned looks on their faces.

"Uh, hi guys. I just came to uh..." And her voice cracked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yea, Dick is still an ass and won't lemme have 'em. Friggin' jerk won't even lemme borrow 'em.**

**Author's Note: Yea, uhm...oh! I remember now: the lacy pink and black bra was a tribute to one of my favorite on-going fanfics, "Phone Calls" If you haven't read it yet, READ IT YOU IDIOTS! No I'm just kiddin! My readers aren't idiots, you guys rock! I got sssooo many reviews for the 1st chappy! Thank you so so so so so so much! Oh, and I finally have a title. I thank spacemonkey1129 and Mina Dracula for the idea of the new title! Thanks guys!**

**A/N 2: Ok, names and ages are unknown so I'm making them up here they are:**

**Maureen Nicole Stabler - 21**

**Kathleen Michelle Stabler - 17**

**Richard (Dickie) Elliot Stabler - 13**

**Elizabeth Lynne Stabler - 13**

**Elliot Daniel Stabler - 39**

**Olivia Renne Benson - 37**

**(Oh, and I'm saying Kathy's maiden name is Johnson. Kay? Kay.)**

"Just came to get your bra, Liv?" Kathleen finished for the older woman and her eyebrows rose even higher on her forehead. Olivia and Elliot's faces were the picture of embarrasment.

Then, Dickie and Lizzie started laughing and Dickie walked towards Elliot and placed a hand on his back, "Nice goin' Dad. I always did think Livvie was a hottie."

Lizzie then headed towards a very tense looking Olivia, "Yea, Liv. Glad you and my pops finally came to your senses. I mean really, it's been almost a year and a half since my parents got divorced."

"Dickie, Lizzie! Are you seriously saying that? How can you say things like that?" Kathleen burst out and Casey couldn't help but giggle at the fact that the seventeen year old girl was red faced and _still_ holding her best friend's bra in her hand.

"What are you talking about Kath? Livvie and Dad are _finally_ together! Aren't you happy for them?" Dickie asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"Well, not really Dickie. You two both know that Daddy and Mom should still be together! It's all Dad's fault! It's all his fault because he was always at work with Olivia! No, wait, I take that back it's not Dad's fault. It's Dad _and_ Olivia's fault!" Kathleen yelled back at her brother but her eyes were darting to and from her father and his girlfriend. She looked down at her hand and snorted then threw the bra at her father. "Here you go, Pops! You wanted it earlier, so now you've got it!"

Kathleen rushed to her room, anger clear in her step. Seventeen year old Kathleen Michelle Stabler was pissed. Her father was dating his partner. He was dating hispartner, the woman that, when her parents were still married, her mother had believe her father was having an affair with. Maybe she was right.

"Kathleen Michelle Stabler! Do slam that door!" Elliot's voice resonated through the house and she snorted.

Back In The Stabler Family's Livingroom

"Well, that went well," Olivia said. Mentally cursing herself for being so forgetful in her haste to get out of her boyfriend's apartment earlier that day.

"Ahh, Livvie. She'll get over it. It's just 'cuz her and Mom are really close. She still wants Mom and Dad to get back together. You would think that me or Liz would be the ones still thinking about that, since we're the youngest but obviously not," Dickie said heading towards Olivia and giving her a hug. She laughed and squeazed him tightly.

"Yea, well, I guess we'll see if she gets over it or not, won't we?" Liv answered and accepted the hug that Lizzie offered.

Elliot then walked over to the twins and Olivia and pulled Olivia into a hug after Lizzie let go, "It's gonna be just fine Liv. I promise. I'll talk to her. I think it's just the way that she found out that upset her."

At that moment Elliot pulled Liv into a light kiss, since they had an audience, and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the to of her head. Olivia felt him tense and turned to see what he was staring at.

Her eyes were met with two stunned looking women, "Well, I sure wasn't expecting to see this when I walked in." All ten eyes were setteled on the woman that ha just spoken and the younger woman standing beside her. Maureen Stabler and Kathy Johnson were absolutely shell shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dumb ass Dick still won't lemme have 'em! He won't even lemme borrow 'em!  
**

**Author's Note: Yea, I know, I rock! LOL! I'm jk! You guys are the best though! Oh, and if there was any confusion, Johnson is Kathy maiden name! Sry I didn't put tht in the last A/N! R&R! Thanks! You guys are the best!**

Maureen came out of the daze before the rest of them. Laughing. "Oh my God! Nuh uh! This is absolutely freakin' hilarious! Daddy and Liv! Oh, Jesus! Finally!" After her rant was over she walked to the still stunned couple and hugged them both.

The next to come out of the shock was Olivia. She laughed and hugged Maureen back muttering a thanks. Elliot soon followed and did the same as his girlfriend. The twins then laughed and ran up to Maureen laughing, and hugging her. "When did you get back Sis?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, about an hour ago. Sara and I stopped at Mickey D's and grabbed lunch then Sara dropped me off at Mom's. She told me that it was Dad's weekend and then brought me here. Where I am stunned to see Dad kissin' Liv with a bra in his hand, a nice one by the way Liv, and the two of you standin' there smiling like little hyenas. It was a priceless moment, I'll give you all that," Maureen laughed at the part about the bra and winked at Olivia. "Needless to say I've had a busy day. Oh, where's Katie?"

"Yes, it does sound like you've had a busy day Maur. You're sister is in her and Lizzie's room moping. Talk to her could you?" Elliot asked and squeezed his oldest daughter's shoulder once more before she headed towards the room that her two younger sisters shared.

**Lizzie and Katie's Room**

"So what's up Kat?" Maureen asked as she walked into the room, her sister sitting on the bed closest to the wall.

"Oh, Maur! I just can't believe it! How can Daddy be dating Liv? I mean, I always knew they were really close and I've always really like her but you know Mom still has strong feelings for Dad! I was hoping that they would get back together!" Kathleen answered and scooted over on the bed so her sister could sit with her.

"Listen, Kat. I know you and Mom are really close, but Daddy and Mom haven't been in love with each other for a long long time. Maybe it was before Daddy started working so late with Liv, maybe it was after, but it happened. Now, I know Mom and Dad still love each other, but it's a love that comes from having children together. Not a love that makes your stomach drop everytime you see that person, not a love that makes your knees go weak when you're around them, not a love that when you see that person your heart speeds up and your head swims. Not a love like Liv and Dad have," Maureen rambled on, but in her defense she was right.

"I guess you're right Maur. And, I guess that I'm happy for Daddy, but honestly, I can't believe that he didn't just _tell_ us. I mean, I found out by finding Liv's bra on the couch!" Kathleen exclaimed and then a strange look and a smile crossed over her face and she continued, "But, I can see why Dad would be more excited to be with Liv than Mom. Mom wears Gramaw bras and panties. They're all cotton and come up over her belly button. Ugh! But, that bra I found today! Oh my God! It was black lace with pink lace trim! Jesus, if she wears that kind of stuff all the time, I can see why Dad likes sleeping with her! That, and she's gorgeous. I mean, no man could turn Olivia's looks down. I've always wanted to look like her!"

Maureen laughed and nodded during her sister's story and finally gave her a look that read, _So why don't you go apologize?_

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going," Kathleen laughed and pulled herself off her bed, heading to the living room, Maureen hot on her heels.

**Meanwhile In The Stabler Living Room (while Katie and Maur were talking)**

"Uhm, Mom, were you needing something or were you leaving after you dropped Maureen off?" Dickie asked trying not to sound rude but knowing that if his mother stayed much longer a fight of words, of not fists, would commense. He knew how much his mother despised Olivia. And, he loved his mother but, he also knew how jealous she had always been of his father's partner, now girlfriend.

"Well, actually Richard, I need to ask Kathleen something. How about you and your sister go and play videogames or something while we have an adult chat?" Kathy asked trying her damndest to sound sweet.

"Uh, Mom, why don't you just go ahead and ask Katie? I'm sure her and Maur wouldn't are if you stopped in for a sec," Lizzie prodded, feeling the same way as her twin.

"No, Elizabeth Lynne. I need to talk to your father. Now you go ahead and find something to do. You two Richard," Kathy said.

"But Mom!" Dickie exclaimed.

"Richard Elliot! Go! Now!" Kathy yelled.

"Kathy, I will not have you yelling at the kids for something so dumb under _my_ roof. You got that?" Elliot said leaving no room for dscussion but apparently Kathy didn't see that.

"Oh, I see Elliot! You want me to leave so you can, what? Lock the kids in their rooms and fuck your slut of a partner? Is that it?" Kathy screamed back.

Feeling Olivia tense against him his fury rose in his stomach and his face burned red. He knew that that certain word had been wrongly used to describe the wonderful woman beside him many times. And it was a very sore spot for her. "Kathy don't you ever, _ever_ talk about her like that again! You are the slut! You are the one that sleeps around! You are the one that locks the kids in their rooms or sends them out with their friends so you can do some random John or one of your work buddies! So, I don't want ot hear it! I want you out of my house and out of our faces! Now!"

During the rage none of them noticed that all four children were now standing behind Olivia and Elliot. Kathy stormed out of the house after yelling a few more choice words about Olivia. Once the door slammed shut Olivia gripped onto Elliot's shoulder and burried her head in his chest, sobbing. He rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly angry thoughts of his ex-wife still running through his head. He burried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent.

Elliot felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see his second oldest child standing behind him with a sorry look on her face and motioning like she wanted to take his place somforting Olivia. He pushed Olivia away from him slightly and Kathleen stepped in giving her a warm hug which startled Olivia. She looked forward and Kathleen smiled then spoke, "I'm sorry Liv. I really am. I'm so so so hapy for you and my dad. I really am. Oh, and when the two of you get married I expect a place in the bridesmaid's side," when Olivia widened her eyes Kathleen laughed and it drew a laugh from Olivia.

Elliot watched his girlfriend and his daughter talk and suddenly saw the stunned look on Liv's face and she looked towards him smiling slightly. Katie then laughed and it drew the most beautiful sound from Oliva. Her laugh. The two broke apart and smiled at Elliot. He pulled Olivia into his arms and she whispered, "You have brilliant children, El."

He looked at her in confusion and she just smiled wiping the tears from her eyes and hugging him. He smiled back and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her with him towards his bedroom. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and they both turned around to see a blonde ADA Casey Novak, behind them. "Uhm, I think I'll head on out. You coming with or stayin' Liv?"

Olivia looked towards Elliot and he smiled, "She's staying Case. Thanks for bringin' her though."

Once the ADA was escorted out he headed towards the bedroom again, passing the kitchen on the way. Just then Olivia spoke, "Uhm, El? You know your kids are still here. I don't think we should be doin' anything like that right now."

He laughed and pulled something out of his back pocket he waved the lacy black and pink bra in his hand for a second before a look of understanding crossed her face and she muttered, "Oh," and laughed.

Once the bra was placed safely in her drawer in his bedroom they head back to the kitchen for sandwiches and a game of Monopoly. Olivia watched as El, Maur, Katie, Lizzie, and Dickie laughed and she laughed along with them. She finally felt at home and with a family. She only hoped she would feel the same way once she told Elliot what she had found out that day. She surely hoped so because she was ecstatic, nervous, but ecstatic. She had found out something that would change their lives forever.

**Well, do you like it? Do you do you do you? Review! ASAP! Thanks! You guys rock! Oh, and the more reviews the faster I update... Mwahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. It's sad isn't it?**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile. I've been sick and busy.**

Olivia and Elliot laid in bed that night, lost in thought. Suddenly, Olivia felt Elliot turn onto his side from his back to face her. "Hey Liv?"

"Uh huh?"

"Why didn't you do anything when Kathy said that about you earlier?" He asked after taking a deep breath. He noticed that she was looking anywhere but at him and pushed himself onto his elbow, his face directly in front of hers.

"God, Elliot. I don't know," She said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"Liv..." Elliot started.

"I...I'm...Jesus El, I don't know how to tell you this," Olivia took another deep breath and a silent tear fell down her cheek. She felt his thumb slide gently down her cheek taking the same route as her tear, eventually catching it and wiping it away.

"Liv? What baby? What don't you know how to tell me?" Elliot asked.

Chocolate eyes opened and met baby blue ones. "I'm pregnant El."

His eyes widened and his jaw hung slack. She let out an ironic chuckle when he fell backwards onto his pillow and pushed herself up so that her legs dangled off the bed. She dropped her head into her hands and sighed deeply. She jumped when she felt his warm hands glide along her back. Warming her through the thin white tank top. He suddenly jumped off the side of the bed and kneeled in front of her, pulling her face out of her hands. He leaned forward and kissed her with a passion that she had never felt, even with him.

"El?" She asked when he finally pulled away from the lack of oxygen.

"I love you Liv," He said smiling and then bent his head down to her stomach and pulled her shirt up to wear it rested around her the top of her ribs. "And I love you too, Baby Stabler."

"Oh, El! I love you too! God! I just couldn't figure out how to tell you! I only found out two days ago but I was so scared. I didn't know if you'd want anymore kids! I mean you already have 4 of them and they're all so beautiful and perfect! Plus, I don't know how good of a mother I'll be! I mean...what if I mess up? I'm never going to even begin to compare to Kathy. She's such a good mother and I'll never be able to be as good as her! I mean, look what kind of example I had!" She cried freely then and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Oh God, Liv! If that's what you've been worrying about then you have absolutely nothing to worry about! You're going to be a wonderful mother! I've seen you with kids at work! All kids love you! My kids love you! And, yes, I know Kathleen got a little upset but you saw how fast that went away! I promise they'll all be happy about this and as soon as this little one is born you will be a wonderful mother," He noticed that her face had softened and she was now smiling slightly. "Oh, and Kathy really _wasn't_ the greatest mother. She had as many problems if not more than any normal mom. _Especially_ with Maur." Her smile brightened a little more and to top it off he decided to flirt some with her, "Plus, you are going to be the sexiest mother in the entire history of mothers."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "So...do you wanna celebrate the new member that'll be joining us, _Dad_?"

Olivia awoke the next morning smiling. Elliot's arm was draped over her bare waist and his crystal eyes were staring down on her. "Like what you see Stabler?"

"Always, Benson!" He growled and she laughed then gave him a peck on the lips.

"What about Alexandra?" He asked.

"Elliot, baby, I love you, but you gotta be a little more precise," She laughed and curled into his arms, resting her head on his naked chest.

"Alexandra, for the baby? You know, like Alex Cabot, if it's a girl?" He said. Her eyes watered up when she realized what he was saying.

"Oh, baby. Of course! I think she would be honored to have Alex's name! Jesus, you think of everything sweet don't you?" She laughed and kissed him again.

"Well, I know that you two were good friends and she was like family to all of us so I just thought... you might like the idea," He smiled down at her again and it was then that they heard the knock on the bedroom door.

Olivia looked at Elliot and panicked. His eyes were laughing and she had the urge to slap him. Especially when he yelled out to whomever was at the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Maureen, Dad. I was just wondering if you had any Aspirin. I have a killer headache. Oh, and Kathleen's here, with me. She has a headache, too. I think it's just because we couldn't sleep last night. You know, the wall was shaking some people must've been having a party next door cause we could here laughing and yelling and screaming and moaning and..."

"Yea, yea, yea, we get it. Go away. We're getting up," Elliot shook his head at Olivia and noticed her face was bright red which made him laugh even harder.

She smacked him in the arm playfully and jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom swaying her hips in a teasing way until she heard him jump from the bed and start running towards her. She scrambled into the bathroom and attempted to close the door but he was too quick and caught her around the waist, laughing.

After a "quick" shower, _together_, they met all four children in the dining room and were met with a large breakfast courtesy of Elizabeth, Kathleen and Maureen. It consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and milk, orange juice or coffee. As much as Olivia tried to eat the breakfast and enjoy it she simply couldn't keep the food down.

A third of the way through Olivia bolted out of her chair and ran to the bathroom. Within seconds she was puking every ounce of every kind of substance she had in her stomach into the toilet, making her first offering of morning sickness to the Porcelain God.

Back in the living room all five Stablers were staring down the empty hall way, shell shocked. That was until Elizabeth spoke, "Daddy, what's the matter with Liv? Did she not like our breakfast?"

"No, honey. I'm sure she loved your breakfast. It's very good. Liv just hasn't been feeling well lately," Elliot answered.

After Elliot checked on Olivia and she assured him that she would be fine the rest of them continued eating their breakfast. When Olivia returned to the room the food had all been cleared and she and Elliot shared a look that said, _we have to tell them._

"Kids, why don't you all go the living room and sit down. Your father and I have something to tell you," Olivia said.

When the six had gotten settled into the couches and chairs in the living room all four teenagers sat and stared at Olivia and Elliot with patiently waiting eyes, two sets of blue, Elizabeth and Kathleen, and two sets of grey, Dickie and Maureen.

"Well, kids. Uhm, I guess we should just tell you..." Elliot started and stumbled, then looked to Liv for help.

She smiled at him and motioned for the kids all to come around her. They did so and she told them to close their eyes. She was met with four sets of confused eyes but she just smiled and they did as they were told. She motioned at her stomach to Elliot and took one of Kathleen's hands and one of Elizabeth's and Elliot took one of Dickie's and one of Maureen's. They placed them on her stomach and Elliot told them to open their eyes. They did so and after a second looks of realization covered their faces.

"Yes! We're gonna have a little brother or sister! I hope it's a boy!" Dickie shouted and wrapped Olivia in a _very_ large hug. She laughed and when he let go he was followed by Maureen, then Elizabeth, and finally Kathleen.

When it came to Kathleen she whispered to Olivia, "I'm happy for you. Mom." At Olivia's stunned face she laughed and gave her a _what?_ looking face.

"Thanks you guys. That means a lot to us. To _me_. I was hoping you would be happy. So, wanna celebrate? How about...oh, I don't know...a trip to the mall?" Olivia laughed when their eyes widened and they all ran to their rooms to get dressed.

"Now for the guys, Cragen, and I shudder to think, but Kathy," Elliot said and laughed after Olivia let out a fake shudder for him. She smiled and they headed off to get dresses. Little did they know, _someone_ they knew would be at the mall the exact same time they were.

**A/N 2: I hope you liked it! I wrote the way they told the kids about Liv being pregnant was the way that my sister told me and my cousin she was pregnant the first time. I thought it was pretty funny, so... yea. Ph, this'll prolly be it for a couple weeks or so! Don't know when I'll have internet again!**

**Oh! I almost forgot! I need votes! **

**1. Who should they see at the mall?**

**A. Kathy**

**B. Cragen**

**C. Fin and Munch**

**D. Cragen, Fin, and Munch**

**2. What should the baby be?**

**A. girl**

**B. boy**

**C. 2 girls**

**D. 2 boys**

**E. 1 boy and 1 girl**

**VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope, they still ain't mine!**

**Author's Note: Well, I wrote this on 2/5/07 and I have no idea when it'll be up! I'm at my Aunt's right now! My furnace went out! Don't that suck! I'll try to get this up as soon as possible!**

Olivia, Maureen, Kathleen, and Elizabeth all trudged into Hot Topic together to find Maureen a new outfit for the rock 'n' roll and alternative music party she was going to the next day for school. They finally found a Simple Plan t-shirt and some baggy jeans with rips and chains in them. Not exactly Maureen's style but it was a rock 'n' roll/alternative music party so she had to look the part. Olivia even found some black tennis shoes with skulls on the laces for her to wear. And, to top it all off, Kathleen and Elizabeth went searching for accessories. They came back with a black braclet with skulls and little metal spikes on it, a Simple Plan beannie, and two little pins to put on her shirt from Happy Bunny that said, "I Did It. But I'm Blaming You." and "Your Face. It Hurts Me." And, another pin from a random company that said, "I See Your Face When I'm Dreaming. That's Why I Wake Up Screaming." Olivia seemed to think these were especially funny.

Elliot and Dickie were off finding things of a more important matter. All the kids had gotten together and decided that Elliot should make an honest woman out of Olivia and propose. They were now in Kay's Jewlers and they were trying their hardest to find the perfect ring.

Suddenly Dickie ran over to Elliot with a bright smile on his face, "Dad! Dad! I found it! This is the perfect one!" He dragged Elliot over to the case he had found the ring in and pointed an excited finger to it. Elliot had been afraid that his son would pick out a very exspensive and gaudy ring that would be too "superstar" for Liv. She had always told him never to get her a ring for Christmas or Valentine's Day and if he absolutely had to that it better not be too "superstar" or she wouldn't wear it. He had always thought that the way she had said it was funny so those exact words popped into his mind.

Boy was he wrong. Dickie had picked out the most elegant ring he had seen. But it was also a simple ring. It was very "Liv." There was a good sized princess cut diamond in the middle surrounded by two little sapphires on each side. The band was white gold and the ring in all was absolutely beautiful. He smiled at Dickie and gave him a high-five before calling over the salesperson and buying the ring and getting it sized. He had brought with him one of Liv's ring that she wore every so often and they sized it to those exact specifications.

After that, the boys headed back out to the car and Dickie hid the bag under the driver's side seat so that Liv wouldn't see it. They then met with the girls at Pizza Di Roma. Elliot bought himself and Olivia ham and provolone cheese calzones and a side of four pepperoni filled breadsticks. Maureen and Kathleen bought slices of pepperoni and sausage pizza and a side of plain breadsticks. Dickie and Elizabeth got triple meat (pepperoni, sausage, and ham) and cheese calzones and garlic bread.

After eating they headed to American Eagle. Olivia bought a navy blue fitted t-shirt with American Eagle printed on the front in brown and baby blue. She also bought a pair of faded blue jeans with some small rips. Kathleen, Maureen, and Elizabeth decided that they wanted matching outfits to Olivia's. Kathleen's t-shirt was dark purple and the words were in brown and light purple. Also, her pants were the exact same style but they weren't faded. Maureen's t-shirt was orange and the words were in brown and a peaches and cream color. Her pants were the exact same as Kathleen's. Elizabeth got the t-shirt in army green and the words were in brown and lime green. Her pants were the same as Olivia's. Elliot and Dickie bought their own outfits, too. But, Olivia picked out their outfits claiming it was her first baby shower present to do so. Elliot got a navy blue t-shirt that almost matched Olivia's with the words, Property Of American Eagle Outfitters. He bought some faded blue jeans and decided he officially had a "preppy" outfit. Dickie got a red t-shirt that said the same thing and faded and ripped blue jeans. Which was actually a regular outfit for him.

After they paid they headed towards the far side of the mall and into Victoria's Secret, leaving Dickie and Elliot outside on a bench. All the girls bought Pink outfits. Olivia's was green with pink writing, Maureen's was blue with pink writing, Kathleen's was red with pink writing, and Elizabeth's was orange with pink writing. They also all treated Olivia to some new lotion, shower spray, after-shower spray, and perfume in the scent of Strawberries and Champagne.

When they were done they headed out to Elliot and Dickie and they all headed towards the Maternity Store to find Olivia some maternity clothes. Half way through shopping Elliot and Olivia started talking a little more about names. They were constantly using words like "our" baby and "we" could name him/her this or that. These words were what tipped off the four people standing just behind a few carts of clothing to hide their selves. Then, they were found. This happened when Elizabeth ran around the cart and yelled, "Hey..."

**A/N 2: Hahahahaha! I'm sssssooooo mean! So, do you all LOVE cliffys? I do! Who do you think it is? Do you know? I do. You'll just have to wait and find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope, 6 chapters and they're still not mine! Sucks! **

**Author's Note: We had a snow-day today and I just found out that we're gonna have one tomorrow too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whoo hoo! I dunno when I'm gonna post this so, this was 2/13/07 when I wrote it. I live in Indiana and it's like the whole city is snow and ice! You can't even go outside without falling on your ass! Believe me...I found out the hard way! It still hurts to sit down! Not even counting that I have a sun-burn. Well, actually a tanning bed burn, but yea. Anyways, I'm done with this insanely long A/N! I'm gonna go watch the new SVU eppy now! I can't wait for it! It looks like it's gonna be all E/O filled! Even if it is just friendship I guess Dick thinks that's okay! But still I want romance...Anyways! I'm actually gonna go now! Enjoy! Oh, thoughts in italics and thanks for all my wonderful reviews!**

**Olivia's POV**

The first thought in my mind was "oh shit!" I had no idea who three of the four people standing in front of Lizzie were but I knew the one she was currently being spoken to by. _Jesus. I should've known I couldn't have a regular trip to the mall! Could this get any worse?_

I looked over at Elliot and saw his bug-eyed face staring back at me. It would have been funny if I didn't know I had the same look on my face. As I stood there, shopping basket filled in neutral colored baby clothes in hand, I almost fainted when I heard Elliot say "Sis" along with some other family terms! There was no way I could meet his family right now! This was an awful time! But, I guess I'm just shit-outta-luck because I can hear him, right this minute, introducing me!

**Elliot's POV**

The first thought in my mind was "oh shit." Lizzie had trotted off behind some cart to find some onesies and suddenly I heard a casual, "Hey!" from her. Figuring it was just a friend I turned to greet them and came face to face with four people, three of whom I loved, but none of who I was ready or wanting to see at the moment. I looked towards Olivia and saw her bug-eyed face staring at me. She never looks like that and it would've been funny had I not been wearing the same expression.

"Uhm, hi Kathy. Sis, Randy, Mom, how're you? What're you doing here?" I said as casual as possible.

"We're fine, Elliot. Who is this lovely lady?" Randy, my brother, answered and then questioned me. _It was now or never. No, it was now. There was no never._

"Uhm, Randy, Mom, Lilly, this is Olivia," I answered and then turned to my pregnant, but not noticably, girlfriend who was starting to gather her wits, "Liv, this is my mother, Elizabeth, but we call her Ellie, my baby sister, Lily, and my baby brother, Randy."

Liv just nodded, smiling and then, finally, spoke. "Olivia Benson. It's nice to meet you." She shook al their hands and, not witnessing any of the goings-on, Dickie ran up to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"Liv! Look at this! It is so so so cool! We have got to get one!" He said, excitement bubbling in his voice as he held up a navy blue Yankees onesie in his right hand and a pink one in his left, under his chin a yellow one stuck out from it's holding spot.

I smiled as she laughed at the teenage boy's excitement and grabbed the yellow one from under his chin and ruffling his hair said, "If you say so, Dickie." She then dropped it into the basket and turned back to face me, a real smile on her face again.

**Olivia's POV**

After Dickie running over to me and showing me the onesies and me picking one out he turned to look over my shoulder at the four people behind me. I turned, with a smile on my face, to Elliot, after dropping the yellow Yankees onesie in my basket. He smiled back and suddenly I had to brace myself from the weight that had hit my back. Catching my balance again I turned around and saw Casey standing there a confused smile on her face. "Watcha doin' Liv, El?"

"Uhm, just some shoppin' Case. You?" _I guess it could get worse._ I thought and smiled then turned to Elliot, his face laced with panic. I almost laughed at the expression, again. But I held it back. Again. I was starting to feel proud of myself for my self-control.

"I'm just here to meet Mel. She was gonna call you but I told her you were probably...erm...busy. So, yea. But, hey, if you wanna come hang out with us, you're welcome to. You can boot Dickie and Elliot out and we can all have a girls' day. Me, you, Melinda, Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie. We can hang!" She answered me smiling and turned to wave at Mel, who had just walked by the store and then, when Mel apparently didn't hear her she yelled, "Warner!" That got her attention.

I was suddenly surrounded by eleven people. "Aww, sweet! Liv can we go? Please?! Please?! Please?!" Lizze begged, placing her hands on my shoulders and looking up at me, her bottom lip sticking out and eyes pleading. I sighed and looked at El, who was nodding.

Turning to Casey I said, "Okay, I guess." All three teenagers jumped on me, hugging me, then Casey, and finishing by hugging Elliot. They then turned to Kathy, Ellie, Randy, and Lily, hugging them, I noticed, almost reluctantly.

They then all turned to me, and I turned to Elliot and stepped towards him. I suddenly didn't care that Kathy and his family were standing there, I needed him to know that he had my support to explain things to everyone if he wanted it.

I leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his lips. He leaned towards me again and caught my lips with his again. We held this kiss for another moment and then he reluctantly pulled back, smiling when Kathleen playfully called out, "Get a room!"

He leaned towards me again and whispered in my ear, "I'll be okay baby. Call me when you're done and I'll meet you somewhere. We can grab dinner." I nodded and squeezed his hand for final reassurance. He squeezes mine back and smiles sweetly at me. It's his "Liv" smile. That's what we call it. The one he saves for me. I have an "El" smile, too. I give it to him and he winks. It's so corny but I love it. I smile my "El" smile once again and laugh then turn to walk away witht th girls after saying my final goodbye to Ellie, Randy, and Lily. They all say goodbye and Kathy shoots me a dirty look, which I ignore.

Half way to the next store I feel a heavy body crash into mine from behind and I hear Ellio yell "Kathy, no!"

**Elliot's POV**

As soon as Olivia and the rest of the girls headed out Kathy turned towards me and I saw a look in her eyes that was full of hatred. She shoved me into the cart behind me and ran. I picked myself up as fast as I could but by the time I got outside she was a couple of feet away from Liv and jumping forwards. I did all I could do and yelled, "Kathy, no!"

**Olivia's POV**

I felt myself going down and, my mind flipping to the baby inside me, I turned in mid-air to my side and landed mainly on my arm. But, then I felt my neck pop and my head smacked against the ground. I felt an intense pain go through my head and then I saw black.

**Aunthor's Note2: Okay, two posts in one day! Whoo hoo! Anyway, on to the real A/N...Okay, I know, I'm cruel. But, I'm extremely pissed at the moment! I just got done watching this week's SVU and (OK BIG SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN FEBRUARY 14'S EPPY!) Elliot wants to go back to Kathy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, that's why I'm dissing her so much right now! And I will continue doing so until Liv and El get together! Oh, and did any of you guys check out Chris Meloni's live blog on I did! This is the most important thing he wrote (in my opinion) : **

**Stabler and Olivia?**

Olivia and Stabler will probably never get together. Having said that, the sexual tension there, it's towards the passion of our jobs that leads into the passion of our relationship. It's two people working on horrific stuff in close quarters. Because of their moral compass, they know they can't go down that road.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dammit, do I have to repeat this? No, I don't. They are mine. They really are. Okay, fine, my lawyer says I've been arrested a few too many times. Theft of Olivia Benson, theft of Elliot Stabler, that kind of stuff. He says he can't take much more probono work for me so...I guess they really aren't mine.**

**Author's Note: Well... uhm, I don't know what to write. It's Saturday night. I'm watching the last of three SVU eppys on USA. Still pissed at Dick Wolf for making Elliot ask Crazy Kathy if he can come back home. Yea, well, here's my update...**

I sat in the cold, hard chair in Mercy General ER's waiting room. My head in my hands and tears running down my face. I ran today's events through my mind. Everything had been going wonderfully. Dickie and I had even picked out an engagement ring. Then, my mother, brother, sister, and ex-wife had shown up and seen us shopping for baby clothes. The baby. What about the baby?

I hadn't been able to see Olivia go down. The first time I had seen her after she fell she had been laying face down on her stomach, right arm at an akward angle under her ribs. I had seen blood but there hadn't been very much. The only wound I had seen was on the side of her head, and I wasn't really sure how she had gotten it. I figured since the force to her head on the ground had been hard enough to knock her out it must've been hard enough to split skin. But, had she landed that way, or rolled over when she hit her head? I desperately need to know. My baby. Olivia's baby. _Our_ baby had been put in grave danger by my crazy ex-wife. And where was she? I had no idea but as long as she wasn't anywhere near Liv or the kids I was okay. And I knew she wasn't. I had been assured by Cragen that the crazy bitch would get no whre near us.

Melinda and Casey's hands were on my back, rubbing slow circles on it in an attempt to comfort me. As hard as they tried, it just wasn't working. The only person that had been able to ever comfort me with just a touch had been Olivia. The woman I loved, who was somewhere in this emergency department being treated for injuries I hoped weren't too severe. Maur, Katie, Dickie, and Lizzie sat in the chairs around me, all crying. Cragen was sitting across from Casey. Munch and Fin were sitting beside him, all with tears in their eyes fighting not to let them fall. My mother, brother, and sister were sitting off to the side slightly looking confused and upset.

Suddenly I saw a doctor come through the swinging doors, the fifth one today. Three of the five of them had worn blood covered scrubs. He was not. This made me hope he was Liv's doctor.

"Is there an Elliot here?" He asked, his eyes scanning the room.

I jumped out of my seat, wiping frantically at my eyes and I said, "Me. I'm Elliot. Detective Elliot Stabler. Is...is she okay? Is Liv okay?"

"Sir, Miss Benson has you as her next of kin so you were the first to be notified. You can see her but first let me update you on her situation. She suffered from some slight blood loss, her right arm is fractured, and she has a cut on her forehead that needed twelve stitches, which resulted in the blood loss. But, other than that, she is going to be just fine." He smiled at me lightly and patted my shoulder.

"The baby, Doc? Is the baby okay?" I asked my eyes frantically searching his.

"Baby? Detective we had no idea she was pregnant. We can check on that now. Would you like to see her now or..." Before he could finish I nodded and he looked towards my family and friends all straining to listen to him, thankfully the members that hadn't known about the baby couldn't hear what we were talking about.. "Are they _all_ here for her too?" I nodded and he smirked lightly. "I'm sorry, but only two at a time. Uhm, if you would like to take someone or you can ask her when we get there."

"Wait, ask her? She...she's awake?" When he smiled and nodded I almost hugged him. Score one for Benson. But I didn't. Score one for Stabler. "I...I guess I'll just wait and ask her then."

He apparently noticed I was anxious to see her and gestured for me to follow him. I turned lsihgtly an smiled towards the other occupants and gave them a thumbs up, they all just smiled back at me brightly. We went down two halls and finally reached Liv's door. He then spoke again, "Now let me warn you Detective Stabler, she doesn't look very good. She's pretty pale, but she's fine. It's just from the blood loss. I assure you, she'll be fine."

I nodded and he pushed open the door. Stepping in, I tried to restrain myself from running to her, but I couldn't resist. I reached her bed in two long, quick strides and pulled her into a huge hug. "Hey, Liv. How're you baby?"

She smiled at me slightly and gripped my hand tightly in her's. Then, her face broke. "I...I'm sorry, El." She started crying and I felt utterly helpless.

"Wait Liv, what? What are you sorry about? There's nothing to be sorry about." When she still didn't stop I sighed and pulled her to me, kissing her hair and whipering comforts into her ear.

"Uhm, Miss Benson, Mr. Stabler? I have the ultrasound machine ready if you both are." Hearing the doctor her head shot up.

"Ultrasound machine? What...I...I thought I lost it. Oh God, El...I thought Iost." She looked up at me and I smile at her slightly.

"Well let's see how our little one is doing Doc?" I turned towards the doctor. He smiled and spread the gel on Liv's stomach. Olivia and I watched the machine anxiously waiting for the reading to appear.

**Author's Note2: I'm sorry I had to! But hey, I gave you how Liv's doing. Isn't that enough? No? Well you'll have to review then won't you? Yep! R&R my pretties!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. **

**Author's Note: Well, Honestly, I'm still mad about Elliot being a man-whore last week! LOL! I love him but gosh Dick's an idiot! LOL! R&R my dears!**

We stared at the ultrasound machine as a reading appeared. I looked at it and smiled despite the anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach. I honestly had thought I had lost it. My baby. It was there right on the screen in front of me but the doctor had yet to find the heart beat. But, he had assured us that it would take him a minute or two to find it since I wasn't very far along.

Suddenly a soft beating resonated in my ears and I looked towards Elliot. He was smiling as brightly as I figured I was.

"Well Mom, Dad, looks like Baby Stabler is doing just fine. Gotta good heart beat. It's too soon for me to tell what the sex is but the heart beat is nice and strong. Mom and Baby are both gonna be just fine." We smiled at him and he nodded, pulling the scope off my stomach and wiping the gel off before leaving.

I looked towards Elliot as soon as my doctor disappeared behind the door. As soon as the soft click of the door sounded Elliot pulled me towards him and brought me into a passionate kiss. We held it for a few moments and I smilied at him again whe he pulled away from lack of oxygen.

"Baby, I love you, but really, we can't do that here. It's a crime you know. P.D.A.'s are slightly frowned upon. Especially when it's two NYPD detectives." He laughed after I told him this and I pulled him down on the bed beside me to sit and snuggle.

"Oh, hey Liv, the doctor said I can have one more person come in whenever I wanted. So, you want me to get someone or two people? I can get outta here for a while if you want me to. Though I'd really rather not." I laughed slightly at his last statement and he smirked at me.

"Well, actually, they told me two more people could come in because the rule is only two members that aren't family can be in the room at the same time." I smiled at him again and his eyes seemed to sparkle a little bit more than usual.

"Is that so? Well then dearrie, who would you like for me to go get?"

"No one. I'll call them." I answered and reached in his pants pocket to pull out his phone. Dialing the number I knew fairly well I smiled when a young female voice answered the phone. "Hey."

I laughed when I heard, "Oh my Freakin' Gosh! Is this you Liv?"

"Yep, it's me."

"How are you? Is my dad with you?"

"I'm doin' fine. A little headache but other than that I'm fine. And yes, he's right beside me." Recieving a strange look from Elliot I just smiled and shook my head as a sign for him to wait.

"Well, can we come see you?"

"Of course! That's why I called. You bring your brother and sisters down and two of you can come in at a time. Room uhm...hold on." I gave a questioning look at Elliot and he nodded now knowing it was one of the kids and to whispered "127."

"Room 127 Maur. Come as soon as you can." I answered, finishing my sentence.

"Okay. Oh hold on, Katie wants to talk to you real quick." I heard muffling and then Kathleen's voice.

"Hey Liv! Are you sure you're okay? Can we get you anything?"

Laughing I replied, "Well, I could take a really really big cup of coffee..._but _I know that I can't do that for another few months or so..." I continued seeing Elliot's sharp look, "So how about a Sprite and some Doritos?"

Katie laughed and replied, "Ok, but only if you give us permission to get some pop and chips too!"

I was surprised by the statement and stuttered a minute before I replied. "Uhm, _me_ give you permission? Don't you mean your dad?"

"Nope, I mean you. I mean, come on Liv, you are part of the family and you've been more of a mom to us in the last two and a half days than Kathy has been in the last two years. So, for real, can we or not?"

I almost cried at the little peice of information I had just learned but instead just smiled and laughed, "Sure Kate. You guys do that. Knock twice when you got here so we'll know it's you."

"Okay, Mom. Tell Dad we'll be there in ten." She hung up before I could answer and I pulled the cell away from my ear and looked at it in shock. Had she just called me Mom? I know she called me Mom once before but I just thougth she meant because I was going to be a mom. A single tear fell down my cheek as I flipped the phone closed and handed it to Elliot.

"Baby, what? What's the matter?" He asked and I just smiled reassuringly to him.

"She..she called me Mom, El. Katie called me Mom." I cried and clung to him happily.

Chuckling he replied, "Yea, she did? That's great Baby."

Nodding I remembered what else she had said to me, "Yea. She also told me that I've been a better mom to them in the last two days than Kathy in the last two years." I cried harder as he squeezed me tighter. Suddenly he pulled back slightly and put his head beside my stomach.

"Hey there Baby Stabler. How you doin'? Well, I just want you to know that you have the bestestest Mommy in the world! 'Kay? So even if we get all over protective and strict sometime I still want you to remember that. Okey dokey?" I laughed at his childest talk and words and smiled back, then kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Well, yea. Course they're mine! No crap! I can't believe you didn't know that! (Feels cold metal against temple. Looks up. Sees gun barrel. Sighs heavily.) Okay, okay, Dick! I get it! They're your's! Not mine! Now, please take your .38 off my temple. Thank you. Now, off to the story.**

**Author's Note: Well...you all should feel loved. I'm updating this faster than anything. Right now it's 8:09 PM on Friday night, but I don't know when I'll get to post this, my internet's down. I guess we'll all know when it gets up, won't we? R&R and enjoy! Oh, and aren't you all freaking about Liv's bro! I am! BTW: Anyone get what TV show I refrenced in this chap? Anyways...on to the story! Oh and big fave to ask: DOES ANYONE KNOW THE NAMES OF THE EPPYS WHERE AT THE END OF ONE ELLIOT'S KIDS ARE WAITING IN THE SQUAD ROOM, I THINK IT'S HIS B-DAY OR SOMETHING AND IN THE OTHER IT'S THE ONE WHEN LIV SLEEPS WITH BRIAN CASSIDY? THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!**

The next day the doctor had given Olivia the okay to get back home and as she sat on the bed watching Elliot getting things ready, she would've helped but he refused to let her, she wondered about Kathy Stabler.

"Hey, El?" She asked, yawning slightly and placing a hand over her mouth in an attempt to not let anyone see down to her tonsales. Even if she didn't have any.

"Yea Baby?" He answered looking up at her slightly and chuckling as she yawned.

"Uhm...do you know what happened to Kathy? I mean, did Cragen or one of the guys tell you?"

"Well, Cap said he was just gonna keep her locked up until you got outta here and then you need to decided whether or not to press charges." He answered, seeing her tense slightly.

"I dunno Elliot. I mean, I know I should, but I don't want the kids to get mad at me for sticking their mom in jail." She sighed deeply and looked at him with a look that said "Help me. I need advice."

"Aww, Baby, I dunno what to tell you 'bout that one. It's up to you, but if you want me to, I can have the kids come talk to you about it. Or I can talk to them about it if you don't want to."

"No El. I think I need to talk to them. I mean, I am going to be delivering their little half-brother or sister in a few months. Plus, I love all three of them like their my own." She then looked to him and smiled, continuing, "But, if you could be with me and help me out when I do, it'd be great." He nodded and then walked towards her, placing a kiss on her lips for a kiss before it was cut short when they heard a man clearing his throat in the doorway.

"Sorry, guess I shoulda knocked. We heard you were in the hospital and decided to come see you for a second. But, if this is a bad time then..." The man trailed off and Olivia smiled at him and the woman beside him.

"Brian, Monique, you guys come in! I haven't seen either of you in forever!" She exclaimed and pulled Monique Jeffries into a hug once she reached her bedside and smiled at Brian Cassidy again, shaking his hand in a friendly way.

"Well, I called that one. I always knew Benson and Stabler would end up together. Damn sexual frustration. Must suck big dick. Or rock. Now, and I'm not trying to hit a tender subject but, Elliot aren't you married?" Monique asked.

Elliot and Olivia laughed and then both shook their heads in the negative. "No, I got divorced seven months ago. Seperated almost two years ago. What can I say, I move along at a very fast rate. 'Course, once Liv's offered it's sort hard to pass her up." He grinned his shit-eating grin at Olivia then winked at her and she fought back a grin matching his own, but lost the battle.

"Fast? Honey, you are crazy! It took you forever just to sign the divorce papers! Plus finishing files, getting in your DD5s..." Olivia rambled on about things that Elliot was slow at and Monique watched in amusement and Brian in jealousy.

"Mr. Stabler, Ms. Benson? Doctor Ross wanted me to run one last sonogram before you left, you all said something about wanting a print out yesterday and our printer was broke so I figured now was as good a time as any. You both up for it?" A peppy nurse with curly dark hair made her way through the door pushing a sonogram machine in front of her and smiling at the couple and their visitors. When she caught sight of Brian's face her smile faltered for a moment and then, "Or I could wait until right before we release you. The doc says that we're not going to charge this one so I could even wait until directly before you go home, if that would be preferable. I'm sure Baby Stabler's not going anywhere."

"Oh, no! Nurse...uhm..." Monique bent slightly to see the nurse's name tag and then continued, "Nurse Hathaway. We were just getting ready to leave so it'll be fine." She hugged Olivia again and even pulled Elliot into a brief hug, winking at Olivia and pulling Brian out the door with her.

After getting one last sonogram before heading out, Olivia and Elliot stopped by Cragen's house to pick up the kids. Maureen had had to leave for classes, even though she fought with her dad because she wanted to stay, and Don had offered to watch over Kathleen, Elizabeth, and Dickie until Olivia got out of the hospital. He, Casey, Melinda, Fin, and Munch had been told about Liv's pregnancy and she had been put on desk work or "ass-duty" as Olivia so affectionately called it. Not. She was absolutely pissed and thoroughly frustrated, but she knew it was for her and her baby's good and after much persuasion from Elliot, and Don even sneaking her in some Ben & Jerry's Chocotherapy, she had agreed.

Late the night before, Elliot had grabbed Maureen before she had gotten on her flight and informed her about planning to propose to Liv. She had decided it would be a great idea and so had Liz and Katie. Tonight was the night.

Sitting around eating ice cream, El, Liv, Katie, Liz, and Dickie all were relaxing the night Olivia had gotten home. "Hey kids, your father and I were talking and Don needs to know by tomorrow morning whether or not I'm pressing charges against your mom. So, I figured I'd talk to you about it." Olivia started.

"Do it." Came the unanimous reply and the kids and Elliot laughed at Olivia's shocked face when she had gotten such a quick and honest answer from all three teens.

"Are...are you sure? I mean I don't want you all to be mad at me so..." She trailed off when they shook their heads and Dickie repeated, "Do it."

"Well, okay. If you say so." That had gone nicely. Now for the big problem.

"Hey, Liv. Can you pass the ice cream?" Elliot asked. His plan was now in action.

"Uhm, sure, which one?" She asked.

"Uhm, the Chunky Monkey, I guess." She passed it and the teens had to hold back their laughs as he faked not being able to open it. "Gosh, Liv I can't get this open. Can you get it?"

Nodding she pulled the lid off with an easy swipe of her wrist and looked at Elliot curiously. "Woah! Look at that Liv!" He exclaimed and pointed at the pint of ice cream. She looked down and suddenly her eyes widened and misted over with tears as she looked towards him.

Kneeling in front of her he grabbed the ring off the paper it had been laying on to protect it from the ice cream and slippe dit on her left ring finger. "Liv, I tried to write some big romantic things to say, but I couldn't. The only thing I know is to tell you that I love you and I want to make you the happiest woman on earth. Now, will you make me the happiest man on earth and say you'll be my wife?"

She then burst into tears and nodded and kept repeating yes over and over along with I love you as she clung to him, arms around his neck. The Stabler family spent the rest of the night relaxing and coming up with baby names.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No, gosh darned it! I don't wanna! Fine! They're not mine.**

**Author's Note: Well, uhm, I dunno. BUT what I do know is this chap is dedicated to shopgirl909 for being the first to notice a really really dumb mistake I made last chappy. But, if you don't know what I'm talking about then there's no need to bring it up...uhm, enjoy! Oh and I know none if any of the facts are right but I had to make up something and I thought this was a good way to write this chappy so...yea.**

Name: Benson, Olivia Rene

Age: 37

Birthdate: 1-29-1970

Adress: 922 North Madison St Apt 2B Manhattan, NY

Nurse Melissa Matthews read over the chart in front of her. When she first saw the name she had thought she recognized it, but once she saw the man in the room with the woman whose chart was in front of her, she knew. Melissa was a season RN at Mercy General Hospital and Kathy Stabler's closest friend. In fact, Kathy had been staying with her for the last four months ever since she got out of her two month hiatus in prison, getting out early on good behavior, for assaulting a police officer. She had recently been put back on half shifts at the hospital, to start her career again.

Melissa gathered her wits and got ready to walk into the room. She still thought of Elliot as a friend, even if Kathy despised him. She had practically raised Kathy and Elliot's children as her own, considering Elliot was at work an overly large amount of time and Kathy just couldn't work and raise four children on her own. So, Melissa helped. She had two children of her own, but they got along well with Kathy's children. For almost 15 years Melissa had been Aunt Mel to Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, and Dickie Stabler and she loved them to death. But, they and Elliot had made her best friend miserable. She felt as if she should hate the whole damn clan of them but she couldn't, she just couldn't.

She finally stepped into the room and smild lightly as Maureen Stabler's eyes widened. "Aunt...Aunt Mel? My God! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Maur, last time I checked, I work here." She answered, laughing as all four children came to her and hugged her. "Well it's good to see you again, too kids." She then looked to Elliot and smiled. "Hey, Elliot."

"Wow, Melissa. I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?"

"Pretty good. You?" He nodded and turned.

"Melissa this is my fiance Olivia Benson, Liv, Melissa Matthews, old friend of mine and uh...Kathy's." Elliot introduced the two and smiled lovingly at Olivia as the look on her face changed from confusion to clarity. She nodded and outstretched her hand. They shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"So, labor sucks doesn't it?" Melissa asked and laughed at the exasperated look on the other woman's face.

"I don't think sucks gets anywhere near covering it!" Olivia laughed and continued, "I can't wait until I get this epidural."

"Well I can get a doc to do that here in about, oh I don't know, an hour or so. How's that sound?"

"Better than wonderful!"

"Hey Liv, you don't need an epidural. You have me." Elliot laughed at the glare she shot him and suddenly the whole room burst out laughing.

"Oh, God! Elliot you wouldn't have a hand left if she didn't get an epidural. I don't think Mark would've been able to get out of labor and delivery if I hadn't of had an epidural." Seeing the look of confusion on Olivia's face she clarified, "Mark's my husband." Once Olivia nodded she smiled.

The whole group heard a knock on the door and turned their heads to face it. It opened and in popped Kathy Stabler saying, "Mel, we got an emergency c-section. Daren needs you. Now." She finally turned to face the rest of the occupants and all their faces turned ghostly white.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Damn, 11 chaps and they still ain't mine. **

**Author's Note: I got season 1 on DVD for Valentine's Day...well technically it just came in four days ago but they ordered it for V-Day so...yea. I love it! Well, I hate to say it but...I think this will be the last chapter but there might be a sequel if you all want one. Or...I might throw up a epilogue! Tell me in a review or PM!**

Kathy stared at the family crowded in the small delivery room chairs and smiled lightly, fakely. "Uhm, hi Elliot, kids. I...uhm...I'd stay and talk but I have an emergency so...yea." She turned on her heel and fled.

"Oh, wow! I'm sorry you guys! I had no idea she would come looking for me instead of paging me. Listen, I have to get to that emergency too but I'll grab your doc on the way there, tell him to get you an epidural ASAP! Kay?" The adults nodded and looked at each other.

The family sat, pondering their own thoughts. Suddenly, Olivia gasped in pain and grabbed Elliot's pain. "Oh shit! Shit shit shit shit shit! This hurts like a mother!!!!!!!!" She finally lt Elliot's hand go and relaxed back against the bed again, then concluded, "I hate contractions."

Everyone laughed and in walked Dr. Madison, who had officially become Olivia's OBGYN, walked into the room smiling. "Sounds like a party!" She then looked to Olivia and her eyes widened, "Wow! Are you big or what?" she laughed and they all nodded, smiling.

"So, how bout some drugs Doc?" Liv asked giving her a winning smile.

"Of course, Olivia. Now, I doubt the kids will wanna see this, it isn't exactly pleasent. But, they can stay if they want." The kids opted to stay and Barb Madison gave Liv the epidural.

**Four Hours Later**

A loud cry filled the room and a tired looking Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled. "Well, Mom, Dad, you've got yourself a baby girl!" Dr. Madison announced and held her up for Olivia and Elliot to see. Suddenly her face changed and she quickly handed the girl to the nurse beside her, which happened to be Melissa. She looked back up to Olivia and said, "Liv, I'm gonna need you to push again.

Ten minutes later and a few more unexpected contractions another loud cry filled the room and Olivia and Elliot's eyes widened in surprise. They had never been told what the baby was and the doctor had told them that the baby had a light heart murmur but they never thought it could've been because there were two hearts. Sure, Liv was bigger than normal and the baby had looked a lot bigger than normal but this just wasn't expected.

"Well, Mom, Dad, here is unexpected baby number two, a boy!" Madison said, laughing. She handed the boy to another nurse to be cleaned and in came Mel with the baby girl in her arms.

"Hey, baby girl. How would you like to go see your mommy and daddy?" she cooed at the baby and handed her over to Liv.

"My God, El! She's so tiny and beautiful!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Yea, Livvy, just like you. She looks just like you." Elliot answered. He was right. Light brown hair, olive toned skin, and a little button nose with a pouty mouth that looked like it would be just like Olivia's as she grew. She had the soft facial features of her mother, also.

Olivia muttered, "Mini-Me" and Elliot chuckled, nodding. "I wanna see my other baby too." She said, smiling lightly.

"Your wish is my command." They heard and turned to see a smiling Mel walking in with a blue blanket.

"Aww, thanks Mel." Liv said and handed the girl to Elliot, taking the boy in her arms. Melissa left and Liv turned to El. "Now, _he_ looks like _you_." He smiled and nodded. This time, she was right, tan but not olive toned skin, dark brown hair and the already strong facial features of his father's the boy would soon be a heart breaker.

"So, we get to use both the names we picked out don't we Liv?" Elliot asked and she nodded. "Want me to bring the kids in?" She nodded again and took the girl into her other arm for the moment.

She looked towards Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, and Dickie and smiled. "Kids, meet Bryce," She held up her right arm with the boy in it and they all smiled and Elliot finished, taking the girl into his arms, "And this is Breanna." Olivia smiled down at them and looked up again when the door opened.

Don, John, Fin, Casey, Melinda, and to everyone's surprise, Alex, stepped in. Seeing the look she got from the new mother she smiled and said, "What? Did you actually think that I would miss my niece and nephew's birth? No way!" They all laughed and Olivia beckoned Alex, Casey, John, Fin, and Don over.

"Guys this is Breanna Alexandria Cassandra Stabler," Their eyes widened and Elliot and Olivia laughed, "Long, we know." Casey and Alex then both hugged the parents, thanking them. They then turned to the boy. "And this is Bryce Donald Elliot Stabler." Don's eyes misted over and he shook hands with Elliot and gave Liv a fatherly hug, thanking them as Casey and Alex had. "We didn't feel like it was fair to give her two middle names and not Bryce, too so...yea." They all laughed and Olivia suddenly announced, "How 'bout a picture?"

Elliot had pulled Mel in and handed over the digital camera. Elliot sat beside Olivia on the bed, she holding Breanna and he holding Bryce. Don sat on the chair on Olivia's left, Casey and Alex on her right, John and Fin stood beind the bed and the kids crowded beside the two of them making a half circle.

Everyone looked at the picture and smiled at each other. They were finally a family.

**Author's Note2: Yep, that's the end. I decided to use the same kids from Mother's Day Surprise, one of my oneshots, and I might use that for the beginning of the sequel, not sure yet. I hope you like the names but I wasn't sure about them, thought it was a little un-original. Tell me how it was and if you want a sequel or is MDS okay for you? Review please!**


End file.
